


A Pair of Very Strange Beasts

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshi has to explain the facts of life to Brennan. Well, the facts of fandom life, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Very Strange Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Brennan stared at his new co-star, comfortably ensconced on his couch with a drink and a grin. "Say that again," Brennan said slowly.

"Ship is short for relationship," Yoshi said. "And I said they're going to ship us."

"The fans will…think Tyler and Koda are in a relationship?"

"That too." Yoshi's grin just got bigger.

"Too?" Brennan rubbed his temples.

"I meant us. You and me."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I’m straight. And engaged."

"So am I." Shrugging, Yoshi opened his laptop. "Maybe it'd be easier to show you."

"Show me what?" Brennan leaned back, feeling like something might jump out of the screen.

"I'll go to AO3 and show you some RPF. I think you'll get the idea."

"Is the FBI involved? Maybe the CDC?"

"Huh?" Yoshi looked up.

"AO what? RPF?"

Chuckling, Yoshi went back to typing. "Yeah, sorry. I dropped into fanspeak. It's a website where people usually write about fictional characters, but sometimes about real people."

"Is that legal?"

The look Yoshi gave him was full of irritation." Yes," he said shortly.

"Sorry?" Brennan had no idea what he'd said wrong, but clearly he'd offended his co-star in some way.

"The fans are going to love you, is what I’m saying. You've seen them on Twitter already, right? They're excited. And part of the way some fans get excited is writing stories."

"Ooookay."

"And right now they don't know anything about our characters," Yoshi said.

"Okay," Brennan said, a little more firmly.

"So other than imagining what Tyler and Koda will be like, some will imagine what we're like, using stuff like our Twitter and Instagram feeds."

Brennan stared at him. "I still don't get it."

Yoshi facepalmed. "Right. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

"Sure? I guess?"

"Look, here's the thing. I want us to play along."

Brennan tried to remember if he'd picked up some Tylenol since arriving in New Zealand. Or, whatever it was they called it here. Because his head was hurting.

"I mean, not actually _be_ in a relationship—"

"Oh good," Brennan said.

"—but play along with the joke about us being in a relationship."

"Katelyn's going to love this."

Yoshi paused. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

Yoshi's face fell. "If she'll really be upset…"

Wow, the man looked like someone had just kicked his dog. "I mean, I…what are we actually talking about?" Brennan wanted to facepalm, but his mouth was running away without his brain.

Yoshi perked up again. "Just joking around on social media. Making cracks about being alone together. Doing some shirtless selfies together. Coming up with a pairing name."

"Pairing n—y'know what, that's not important right now." Brennan took a breath. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that."

Yoshi looked at him, very serious now. "Not comfortable with gay people?"

"What?" Brennan blinked. "No! That's not what I meant. I just meant that I’m not sure I'm comfortable joking about being in a relationship with someone other than my fiancée."

"Hmm." Tapping his fingers on the table, Yoshi pondered. "Would you be okay if I made the jokes and references? And all you'd have to do was, I dunno, ignore them or just respond with a laugh?"

Brennan leaned back on the couch, arms crossed, and considered the other man. "This is really important to you."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Sighing, Yoshi threw his hands in the air. "Have you got another hour for me to explain fandom from the ground up? It just is, okay? It's going to make certain fans super happy and I want to do that for them now that I'm in a position to do it."

"That sounds like a good reason, even if I don't entirely understand." Brennan picked up his forgotten beer and took a good slug of it. "Fine, I'll talk to Katelyn. If she's okay with it, then I am."

Yoshi whooped in excitement. "It's going to be awesome! You won't regret it!"

Brennan shook his head slowly. This was _so_ not how he'd expected this job to go. But…making fans happy was a good thing. He took another drink of his beer. Well, as Jesus said, sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof.

Tomorrow would take care of itself.


End file.
